


Prologue

by Kryhs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Original Story - Freeform, Prologue, Romance, SciFi/Mystery, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryhs/pseuds/Kryhs
Summary: This is a SciFi/Adventure story about a young girl who is found in cryostasis





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why I'm also taking so long getting out new chapters. I'm working on my own novels. Here's the intro pages to the first chapter on one of them. The other is a fantasy novel about demons and fae. I'm actually working really, really hard to end this semester and next semester with and A so I can get accepted into the creative writing program at the local university. I want to write books. And, I really hope you guys enjoy this.

She didn't know how long she had been laying there. It seemed like forever but then again it felt like no time at all. The first things she felt after the darkness began to subside were tiny pinpoints of light pressing, pressing, piercing into her eyes. She groaned and choked on a twisting of tubes rammed down her throat and into her lungs and stomach. Someone grabbed her waist. The warmth of their skin burned against her reawakening cells. She felt the tubes slide like serrated blades from her esophagus as she coughed up a pink, viscose liquid. She sputtered and gasped as she tried to find the strength to drape her upper body over the edge of the stasis pod she sat inside and vomit; purging the rest of the solution from her body.

 

"There we go," a low, cool voice rumbled in her ear, "Get it all out."

 

The girl gasped and writhed as fire erupted over her skin. Her body thawing rapidly after being in stasis for such a long time. Her throat was raw from dry retching and her fingers and toes began tingling painfully as her restarted heart pumped blood to her extremities. A soft, hoarse sound clawed its way from her throat as her bones rattled in their meat and skin casing. That damned hand swept her wet hair away from her neck and pressed against her skin firmly.

 

She retched again and the owner of the hand swiftly removed it from her skin.

 

"She doesn't seem to like that," a deeper voice chuckled somewhere to the young woman's right.

 

"She looks disgusting," another voice - haughty in tone and higher in pitch - pipes.

 

"Please, like you'd come out of a pod looking like the Goddess herself."

 

A growl. A snicker.

 

" _Where am I_?" The young woman rasps, finally finding her words. But, they were off. They weren't the right ones. Damn... She cracked her eyes open slowly and felt them burn as dust from the air and cryogenic solution clouded her vision. The light was too bright, causing throbbing pains in her skull; like staring directly into a star from aboard a passing shuttle. She sees three darkened figures looming over her.

 

"What was that?"

 

"Did you understand her? I sure didn't," said one of the figures moving closer.

 

"It was a Terran language. An old one... Not many of them speak it anymore," the young woman balances her cheek on the edge of the pod and glances to her left where the voice is coming from. Two bright orbs are glowing directly in front of her; one purple, one red. A shadow of white and silver and grey blurs into her line of vision as the figure grew close to her again and pressed two fingers to her wrist. She vaguely felt her features twist in pain. Her skin hurt. Her muscles ached. Her throat burned. She felt like she's dying, only she's not. She's coming back to life.

 

" _Hurts_..." She squeezed out, weakly swatting at the arm around her waist.

 

"She's in pain," a voice rumbled and grated like sandpaper in her ears.

 

"You think? Who knows how long she's been in there,” Rough.

 

“Check the clock,” Close.

 

“Whoa…” Rough.

 

“ _Shena’vas_... I'm surprised her cells hadn't atrophied," She felt the vibrations of the voice through her prickling skin. Somewhere in the cramped space they occupied, a shrill ringing flew across the air and stars erupted in the young woman's slowly acclimating vision. She cried out against the pain in her head and moaned as another wave of nausea washed over her brought on by the loud noise and sudden movement.

 

The hand left her skin and she heard shuffling before something warm and dry slips around her shoulders. She looks up through squinting eyelids. A flash of teeth. The glow of warm, jewel-toned eyes.

 

" _Can you understand me_ ?" The young woman nodded weakly, and a pleased rumble vibrated against her skin, "Perfect. _As much as I like a good show, we need to get clothes on you and get you out of here. Can you stand_?"

 

"No..." There they are! She croaked out the word before swallowing thickly, her salivary glands finally began pumping moisture into her mouth and she swallowed again, instantly feeling the relief of slightly functioning organs kicking in one by one, "No, they're numb. I can't move them yet."

 

"Is that Common?! Wasn't she just speaking a different language?" The higher pitched voice cried, shocked, "And, when did you learn an old Terran language?"  

 

"I'm not sure I've met you before, but do shut up," the reanimated woman moaned placing a cold hand over her eyes.

 

There was a baited pause as she remembered that the warm cloth around her shoulders was a jacket and awkwardly slid her sticky arms into the sleeves.

 

"Guys, I like her. Can we keep her?"

 

The jacket caught her newly radiating warmth, trapping it in the fabric, and the young woman realized she was shivering. She hadn't noticed it before, but the burning sensation across her limbs was replaced with a chill.

 

"Can we get out of here before you start with your jokes?" The slight voice scoffed, clearly offended.

 

She was almost completely revived.

 

"You're just mad 'cause the new girl told you to hush," said the gravelly voice from earlier.

 

"She's not the new girl, now hurry up or we're going to get it when the Authority shows up!"

 

The young woman felt two arms slip under her and haul her up against a firm, warm chest. She looked up and stifled a gasp. High cheekbones, a straight regal nose, defined pale pink-flushed lips, and eyes filled with fire and mischief stared down at her. His hair was silver like starlight and his skin milky like cream or bone making his black clothing stand out in stark contrast from his pale features. He was beautiful and frightful at the same time. But, his eyes were what held her attention. One was purple like the clouds of The Great Carina Nebula, undulating and vibrant and the other red, like fresh blood under the light of the moon. His teeth flashed in the dim red lighting of the stasis chamber. A smile. He smiled at her.

 

"Not that I don't appreciate the attention, but we have to leave. Now," the, obviously, male person lifted her from the pod with ease and stood to his full height leaving the woman to grasp at him with numb fingers as her legs swung from his arm over the ground several feet below, "Hold on as best you can."

 

The male held her firmly to his chest while trying to remain as gentle as possible. She draped her arms about his neck and tucked her head against his chest as he turned to the other two figures in the room. The young woman's vision was still wavering and she couldn't make out anything but blue and orange from either of them as they turned and disappeared into the blur of red beyond what she assumed was a doorway.

 

She felt the man take a step beneath her and another and then another. He was running. His footfalls light and easy as if he was holding nothing in his arms at all. Let alone a half useless woman wrapped in a worn jacket and soaked to the bone with cryogenic goop. Heat engulfed them as they stepped from the regulated air conditioning of the cryogenic chamber and a roar echoed in her ears. The shuttle they were inside... Yes, they were inside a shuttle. That's right.

 

The shuttle beeped and creaked and groaned like an old man settling into the final moments of his life. The metal shook under their weight as wave after wave of cacophonous sound and motion smacked the young woman square in the face. She moaned under the pressure of the splitting headache budding and throbbing behind her closed eyelids. They needed to leave. Quickly, for some reason she couldn't pinpoint.

 

As her dual-eyed creature moved stealthily through the shuttle, the young woman couldn't help but feel there was something missing. Something she was supposed to do when she was reanimated. She must have been in there for years at the very least. Only a lengthy amount of time would cause amnesic effects. She must have known a lot about cryogenics before she went into the pod. All this knowledge suddenly flooding her mind and pushing it into overdrive giving her tiny clues about who she was before she slept. But, right now wasn't the time to think of that. Something big was about to happen. Oh, that's right...

 

"Hurry," she breathed against the pale creature's shoulder.

 

He repositioned her to bring her lips closer to his ear over the din ricocheting off the metal hull around them; pieces of the shuttle falling apart as they moved, "Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

 

"Shuttle rigged to explode."

 

"Damnit," the male muttered. The young woman felt his stride elongate as he rushed to catch up to his companions. She smiled softly, his reaction more annoyed than worried. It was amusing.

  
The jolts of his footfalls shook her causing her eyes to roll back. A grand explosion rocked the ground beneath them. But, even with the excitement of the shuttle self-destructing around them, the young woman's breathing evened out and she fell unconscious in the arms of her waker. The world falling apart around her.


End file.
